Andy
Andy ' was a main character in the SLEEPOVER series and was one of Emily's friends. He debuted in SLEEPOVER -Part 1 and soon died in SLEEPOVER -Part 3. Story Andy was I itiall seen with Grace. While playing spin the bottle, he laughs at Emily and Aby making out. Andy is then chosen and is forced to do a make out with Grace, and Aby takes a pic. During truth or dare, Andy is forced to confess his love about Grace. Later, Emily is smothered by Grace and Andy threatens to exterminate Aby if she refuses to comply. He leaves his cap at the house on the way to school. During class, Meanie mocks Andy. A policeman comes with a cap, identical to Meanies and Andy exterminates her. Meanie is then released and goes to get revenge on Andy. Andy is shocked that ‘Emily’ is alive and during class, listens at Emily’s mom (posing as Emily) rant. Meanie than blames Andy and her cronies take Andy by force. Meanie then freezes Grace and forced her to watch. He is exported along with Grace to the potions room where they chuck him in a cauldron, vaporising him and dissolving his ashes. His death was avenged by Grace. Appearance Andy has brown hair and wears black ''Adidas jacket, with white Adidas logo on right and white stripes. He also wears black Adidas tracksuit with logo on right and white trainers. He also wore a red cap in Part 1. Relationships '''Grace Andy and Grace seems to have good relationship, rather some love relation, after Emily said that Andy and Grace were dating and Grace said that she's not an ODer with Andy. After an incident on the Spin-the-Bottle game, she was forced to stay with Andy in the living room and kiss him. She was shocked on Andy's death. [[Emily|'Emily']] Andy and Emily seem to have poor relation, after Emily said that Andy and Grace were dating and Grace said that she's not a ODer with Andy. After an incident on the Spin-the-Bottle-game, he was forced to kiss Grace, but somehow Emily takes a picture with her phone. Meanie Andy and the Meanie seem to have poor relation after Andy left his cap in Emily's house, the police goes to school to find out who's the killer with the cap. Then the Meanie threw her cap away, and Andy sued Meanie In Part 3, Meanie and her friend dumped Andy into the unknown chemicals, killing him. Death After Meanie learns Grace killed Emily, she frames Andy because he had falsely accused her for the death of Emily. Meanie commands her acolytes to grab Andy and take him to the chemistry classroom, where one of Meanie's Acolytes dumps him into unknown chemicals which dissolves his whole body. Appearances Episodes * SLEEPOVER - Part 1 (first appearance) * SLEEPOVER - Part 2 * SLEEPOVER - Part 3 (death) *OLIVIA - Part 3 (last appearance, flashback; cameo, no lines) Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Sleepover